The Stand: Life Over Death
by connieisstevenslover
Summary: Part two of the "The Stand" series. Obsidian and the gems take on a new threat from obsidian's past.
1. Chapter 1- Back in Black

The Stand

Life Over Death

Obsidian opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the temple. He walked up to the window and looked outside at the night sky. Obsidian opened the door and walked outside closing the door quietly behind him. He stepped off the deck and onto the beach. He looked to his left to see his ship. He started walking towards it.

"Obsidian" a voice said from behind him. The voice sounded familiar to obsidian. He turned around.

"Topaz" obsidian said tearing up. He started to walk to her.

"Why didn't you save me?" She asked him. He stopped.

"Why didn't you protect me?" She asked obsidian as he started backing away. Topaz's eyes turned black and her voice became distorted.

"Why didn't you stop her?" The distorted topaz asked. Obsidian turned around and ran back towards the temple but stops if front of topaz.

"Why didn't you love me?" She asked. Obsidian felt around for his gun but it wasn't there. Obsidian tried to summon a sword but nothing happened. Then everything turned black. There was nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Obsidian yelled. Obsidian tried to summon a sword but again it failed. Then the ground shattered and obsidian started to fall. Obsidian couldn't see anything below. He tried to land on his feet but he couldn't move. Obsidian hit the ground hard. Then everything turned white.

"Obsidian, obsidian it's ok it's ok I'm here" a familiar voice said. Obsidian opened his eye to see Garnet holding him in her arms. Obsidian stepped back.

"How long was I out?" He asked looking around.

"A year" Garnet answered. As she stepped closer to obsidian.

"How's Steven?" Obsidian asked.

"He didn't take it very well" garnet answered. Garnet walked to the window.

"He's outside with Connie if you want to talk to him" Garnet said looking out the window.

"Ok" obsidian said as he opened the door. Obsidian walked outside into the cool breeze.


	2. Chapter 2- Friends

Chapter 2-

Obsidian stepped down the wooden stairs outside the temple. Obsidian looked to his left. Steven, Connie, and a little green gem were sitting under the wing of obsidians ship.

"So this is obsidian's ship? Looks slow" the small green gem said sarcastically.

"It's faster than you think" obsidian said as he walked towards them smiling.

"Obsidian!" Steven yelled as he ran to obsidian. Steven hugged obsidian tightly.

"Hello Steven" obsidian said smiling. He brushed Stevens hair and looked up at the little green gem.

"Who are you?" Obsidian asked suspiciously. Obsidian stared at the little green gems as she looked scared.

"I'm peridot" the little green gem said.

"Peridot, hmm" obsidian said eying the yellow diamond on her chest. Obsidian sat down next to Connie.

"Ok peridot tell me about yourself" obsidian said. Peridot sat next to obsidian and picked up her tablet. She looked at him.

"Well I can manipulate metal" she said as she made the tablet float above Stevens head. Peridot gave Obsidian a smirk.

"What else?" Obsidian asked the green gem. She grabbed the tablet and stood up.

"I was an engineer on homeworld and I had limb enhancers until the crystal clods threw them in the ocean" she said annoyingly.

"Do you know who I am?" Obsidian asked as he grabbed the tablet from her hand and turned the screen on.

"Your names Obsidian that's all I know" She replied. She looked at Obsidians gem stone.

"You must not have been around back then" Obsidian said as he handed her back the tablet. He walked around to the back of his ship.

"Back when?" She asked. Obsidian looked at her. He pressed the door release and the back ramp opened. Obsidian walked into the cargo bay and Connie, steven, and peridot followed.

"During the war" He said as the screen on the wall lit up. Obsidian grabbed his belt off the wall and put it on. Obsidian picked up his two jet black desert eagles and put new magazines in them and placed them in his holsters.

"Are those weapons?" Peridot asked skeptically. Obsidian put extra magazines in the slots on his belt. Peridot took a few steps back.

"Yes" He replied. Connie walked up to the door to the cockpit.

"What kind of ship is this?" She asked eyeing the door.

"It is a Boeing V-22 Osprey but I've modified it a lot" Obsidian said.

"I've heard of those before, but why dose yours have jet engines and not propellers?" She asked.

"It's faster and I don't have to worry about the propellers" Obsidian said as he put on the touchpad on his arm.

"What else did you do to it?" She asked as she sat in one of the five seats along the wall. Obsidian sat in the seat next to her and Steven sat next to her and Peridot sat next to him.

"Well I painted the outside black, I shortened the wings, and I put a lot of homeworld tech into it so it can turn invisible, and I made it so that none of the human equipment of anykind can detect it" Obsidian said.

"How long did that take?" Connie questioned.

"A lot longer you've been alive Connie" he responded. Obsidian stood up and walked to the back ramp.

"You guys want doughnuts?" He asked as he turned to them.

"Sure!" Steven and Connie said at the same time. They giggled.

Steven and Connie stood up and walked over to Obsidian and Peridot just sat there playing with her tablet.

"Peridot?" Steven called to her. She looked up at him.

"I have to go back to the barn" she said as she got up and walked out in the ship.

"Peridot wait! I'll warp you back" Steven shouted as he ran after her.

"Ok I guess it's just you and me" Obsidian said to Connie.

"Ok let's go to the big doughnut" she replied. Obsidian turned and started walking down the beach and Connie followed him.


	3. Chapter 3- some free time

Chapter 3- Some Free Time

Obsidian and Connie sit down next to each other on a bench on the boardwalk. Connie looks at Obsidian.

"What did you do on homeworld? Before you came to earth" Connie questioned him. Obsidian turned to look at her.

"A lot of things I regret" He said sadly. He looked off into the horizon.

"Did you have to hurt other gems?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered. He looked down at his hands. He looked back up at the horizon.

"Hey let's get those doughnuts" Connie said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok" He said as he got up. The both walked into The Big Doughnut. They walk up to the counter. There was no one there.

"Hello?" Connie yelled. She rung the bell. They looked at each other.

"Sorry!" A voice yelled from the back. Sadie walked out from the back room.

"Hey" Connie said. Sadie looked at Connie.

"Oh, hi Connie" she replied. She opened the small door in the back of the counter.

"Hello" Obsidian said. Sadie eyed him as she put gloves on.

"Hello, what do you guys want today" she said. Connie looked at the doughnuts under the glass. Obsidian looked at the freezer. He walked up to the door. He looked at the shelves of popsicles.

"I'm not having a doughnut" he said as he opened the freezer door and grabbed a green popsicle. He turned around and walked over to Connie. He put the popsicle on the counter.

"I'll have a chocolate sprinkles please" Connie said. Sadie grabbed a doughnut with brown frosting and rainbow colored sprinkles.

"Okay that's three dollars" Sadie said. Connie handed her three one dollar bills and took the doughnut. Obsidian took his popsicle and turned around. The two walked out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4- The Unknown

Chapter 4- The Unknown

Obsidian and Connie stepped out of the store and onto the boardwalk. The sun was past the horizon and the stars were starting to shine.

"It's getting late I should probably go home" Connie said. She walked away down the street next to the deck. Obsidian turned and started walking to the temple. Obsidian put his hands in his pockets. Obsidian took his right hand out of his pocket and summoned a shuriken. He spun it on his finger as he was walking down the beach to the temple.

"Obsidian" ZZ alerted. The shuriken disappeared and obsidian pulled up his sleeve.

"What do you want" he exclaimed. He stopped walking.

"You have a video call waiting for you in the osprey" ZZ responded.

"Who is it" Obsidian said as he started to walk again.

"It's the U.S. military" ZZ said in her robotic voice.

"Tell them I will be there soon" Obsidian said. Put his sleeve down and put his hand back in his pocket. Obsidian kept walking along the beach to the temple. The sun was gone past the horizon and the moon was just poking out. Obsidian stepped past the stares up to the back of his ship. He opened the ramp and closed it behind him.

"Would you like me to start the call?" ZZ said. Obsidian took his belt off and put it on the wall.

"Yes" Obsidian responded. Obsidian stepped in front of the video screen on the walls next to his belt. The screen turned on to show a man in full United States Army attire with black hair.

"Obsidian we need your help" the man said in a grizzly tone.

"In the Egyptian desert there is a heavily guarded base that has been taken by a group of raiders and we need your help to take it back, but there is a problem" the man said.

"What's the problem?" Obsidian asked. The man looked down at a keyboard and pressed a few keys then a picture of a military base with what looked like a giant green sword floating above it.

"This arrived at the base then left, its currently in orbit around the moon" the man said.

"I know that ship" Obsidian said. He looked directly into the mans eyes.

"You have to destroy it" he said. As he grabbed his belt off the wall and put it back on.

"Why?" The man asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Obsidian yelled. Obsidian pressed the end call button and stepped into the cockpit and started the engines.


	5. UPDATE

So due to the most recent stevenbomb I have to change my story a little.

The Topaz in my story is not like the one in the show.

Remember Obsidian, Emerald, and Topaz where experiments by homeworld.

Originally The Topaz in my story was supposed to be the ONLY Topaz.

Now that there is a Topaz in the show I'm changing her story up a little.

My Topaz looks like a cross between Pearl and Garnet.

But with yellow everything.

I will be continuing the story but I'll be focusing on school for like 2 weeks sooooo yea…

Also I'm going to start adding a couple lines from a song at the end of each chapter to sort of sum up the events that unfolde, an example for chapter one would be

"Back in black, I hit the sack

I've been too long, I'm glad to be back"

-Back in Black by AC/DC

Bye

Ad Victoriam


	6. Chapter 5- The Fall

Chapter 5- The Fall

The Cockpit door opened and Obsidian walked out. He put on his belt and put his pistols in their holsters.

"ZZ, ETA" He said.

"Five minutes" ZZ responded. Obsidian opened the back ramp. He looked at the water blow.

"ZZ how high are we right now?" He asked as he opened the cockpit door.

"12,000 feet" ZZ answered. He sat in the pilot seat. He leaned forward.

"Go up to 16,000 and hover above the target location" Obsidian said.

"Yes sir" ZZ replied. Obsidian leaned back in his seat.

"Why is he here?" He asked not expecting an answer. He stared out the window at the moon.

"Sir we have a arrived". ZZ said.

"Okay, ZZ full stealth." Obsidian ordered. He opened the cockpit door and stepped into the cabin. He stepped up to the edge of the ramp.

"It's been a long time since I made a drop like this" Obsidian whispered. He closed his eyes and stepped off. He opened his eyes and looked at the base below. He put his hands and feet together. He summoned a shield on each arm and spread his arms and legs out. As the ground came closer he put his feet down. He hit the ground and caused a shockwave that blew the group of soldiers in front of him back.

So there's no song for this chapter but there will be one for the next one and on so yeaaaaaaa…

Anyway, i'm on summer break so i can focus on writing now.

Just as a warning there is going to be A LOT of violence in the next chapter so you have been warned.


End file.
